Come
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Mimi was given a mission to help retrieve a scroll from Konoha and bring it back. GaaraxOc


Come (Gaaraxoc)

**I've never really done a GaaraxOc pairing before but Come by Namie Amuro was just telling me to do one.**

Mimi felt miserable about the fact that she was bored and didn't have anything to do. It was morning too, which didn't seem to help the matter for the chunin. Her Suna headband was lopsided on her forehead which people pointed out every now and then. It didn't bother her though.

Walking into the mission room where her Kazekage and a few others were gathered, she bowed before her superior. "Ohayo Kazekage-sama."

He nodded and lowered his turquoise gaze to the row of scrolls before him. He slightly knew Mimi since she was rising in the ranks. Shifting his gaze off the C rank missions, he looked at the B rank. Looking up, he took in her slightly tanned skin that made her hazel eyes almost blend in.

"Retrieve a scroll from Konoha and bring it back. It might become an A rank with how important the scroll is for the two villages." He ordered, reading it off the paper. "You'll be working with Matsuri and Temari for this one."

She nodded, bowing to the man before her. Turning on her heel, she started toward the door and exited the room. Lowering her gaze with a soft smile on her lips, she walked down the hall as she tucked a lock of lavender hair behind her ear. She exited the building and went to her apartment for any supplies she would need.

Opening the door, she was greeted by nothing like when she was a kid in the academy. Her father would be there waiting for her unless he had a mission. Her mother walked out on them when she was three so she barely knew the woman that carried her except from pictures and how her father talked.

"Oto-san I have another mission. Please wish me luck." She muttered to herself as she packed a change of clothes, medical supplies, and anything else needed. Looking up from the backpack, she took in her reflection in a mirror.

She looked like her father with a hint of her mother in her eyes. If it wasn't for her father than she would be dead now. The mission she took as a genin was supposed to be a simple D rank mission that went wrong. That also paid the price of her losing her father in front of her.

Tossing the bag over her shoulder, she strolled out of the room and locked the door. Looking up from the floor below her, she took in the blue skies. "Today should be a good day."

She followed the road to the gate where her two squad members were waiting for her. Temari, the oldest of the sand siblings was leaning against the gate while Matsuri sat on a rock that was positioned by it. She bowed to them and started out of the village for her mission.

Gaara continued to give out missions and take evaluation papers from shinobi that completed their missions. When evening hit however, it slowed to nothing until he was alone in the room. It was silent, the way he liked it since he could reflect on the things that happened in his life.

First his own father tried to kill him multiple times because of the demon he placed in his youngest child. Then his own uncle tried to kill him because he hated him. Naruto helped him get out of the shell he was and now here he was the Kazekage – his father's title – and helping the village he loved prosper.

Smirking, the auburn haired teen stood up and took his leave of the building. He was expecting Kankurou to stop by to check on his brother. It seemed like he was a little overprotective of his sibling.

Stopping outside the door of his home, he noticed something. It didn't sit right to him. Barely anything of that sort happens to him. It had to be something. He just wasn't sure what it was. Turning around, he walked into the office and requested to see Baki and three others.

Mimi looked around and noticed something out of the ordinary. She noticed trip wire which didn't sit good with her. Stopping her teammates, she kept looking around for any movement that would tell her of an enemy ninja.

"What is it?" Matsuri inquired as she looked at the medical ninja.

"We're not exactly alone." Temari answered as she drew her fan out.

She nodded and grabbed a kunai for anything. She wasn't supposed to be harmed but it seemed like others knew to take out the medic ninja. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she threw the weapon in the direction. "Damn it."

Hopping into the trees, she followed her teammates in some hope of getting from the enemy ninja that wanted the scroll that was in Mimi's bag. Glancing behind her, she noticed three, at the most, following after them.

Gaara looked at his desk in hope that this feeling would go away. He sent out Baki and the others to assist his sister and student in case there was trouble. Pursing his lips, he stood up and paced. It wasn't normal but he was worried.

Mimi panted as she bowed her head. How was she supposed to defend her two squad members that were incapacitated? Standing over their bodies, she got ready for another wave of kunai to deflect. "Damn it Temari-san. Get up. You too Matsuri-chan."

A chuckle greeted her as a wave hit her. Some of the sharpened weapons pierced her skin but she held back a scream. She couldn't scream. She was trained to not show emotion like the villagers that weren't shinobi. Falling to one knee, she took another wave which was senbon this time.

Looking down at her team, she wished she could make a simple clone but couldn't. She sucked at that ninjutsu along with others. She barely passed doing the substitution jutsu in the academy. She thought she wasn't going to live for long because of her skills in that area.

Surprisingly she could do medical jutsu which she pursued.

Bracing for another wave, the sound of dull thuds made her look up to see something in the way.

"What's Temari and Matsuri-san's condition?" Kankurou asked as he kept Krow in front of her.

"Senbon wounds with a few kunai. Passed out from a hit to a pressure point." She answered as she turned around and started to work on the two behind her. She felt pathetic for letting them get hurt. Healing them, she watched as the backup took care of the enemy.

Lowering her gaze, she finished healing the eldest of the sand siblings which was taken away by someone. Working on Matsuri, her focus on the young woman wavered until she felt something press against her back.

When she woke, she looked around to see she was in the Suna hospital. She used to volunteer here because it was one of the requirements for passing the test. Sitting up, a hiss of pain escaped her. Laying back down, she looked out the window, hearing the door open.

"Mimi-chan." Temari's voice greeted her, making her look over at the blond woman that held flowers. "Thank you for protecting and saving us. If it wasn't for your determination, the mission would have been a failure."

"It was a failure to me." The hazel eyed chunin said.

"It wasn't a failure like you think it is." Gaara said as he walked into the room to pay his gratitude to the chunin.

She sat up and tried to bow but it hurt with all the wounds she received for protecting the two. Laying back down, she looked at the auburn haired teen with a smile. "How so Kazekage-sama?"

"Everyone was brought back home safely and the scroll was received. That's all that matters in my eyes." Gaara answered as his sister left the room. Walking over to the window, he stared at the village he used to hate.

"But they were hurt. I could barely do anything to protect them from those waves of weapons." She insisted.

"They're alive, aren't they? A shinobi has to give up their lives sometimes for a mission but others tried to make that not happen. Like your father. He died in honor for protecting his daughter and village." Gaara explained as he looked over at the bedridden teen.

Lowering her gaze to her covered feet, she nodded slowly. It was true. She just didn't see it as a success if they were hurt. At least they were alive and able to see another day. Looking up at her leader, she gasped a little, seeing him sitting on the side of the bed.

"The next time we have a mission like that, it'll have more people on it. We all make mistakes but we learn from them." He said.

She nodded, looking up at the ceiling. "Kazekage-sama. Arigatou."

He nodded, taking hold of her hand and pressing his lips against it softly. Bowing, he took his leave, inwardly smirking at the blush he caused. He had to show his gratitude in more ways then one.

**First shot at it. How was it? Please review and tell me.**


End file.
